A stylus has become a popular tool for interacting with tablets, laptops, phablets, and other types of computing systems. With a stylus, a user can select, click, type, draw, and perform other interactive functions that may be more difficult and/or less precise than a user's finger. Despite the advantages and multiple uses of a stylus, actually getting to the desired mode of use can be tricky and/or inconvenient. For example, if the stylus is being used as a paintbrush in a painting application, it can be inconvenient for a user to change the mode of use to a selection mode or other mode to perform other functions with the stylus. Thus, computer interactions with a stylus have room for improvement.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.